Legacy
by Glindphaba11
Summary: How Blaine and Kurt should have gotten together...AU after 'Sexy'


**A/N: This is just a fun little drabble of Klainebows I came up with. Hope you enjoy =) Reviews equal love**

"Have you ever had one of those nights when shit hits the fan? Yeah? Okay, cool, then you'll understand. You're guessing 'this is the part where you tell your story?' right? Well, yeah, it kinda is. See, for sake of sounding cliche, it all started a few nights after I went and talked to Kurt's dad about talking to him about sex and stuff. Kurt came in to school in the morning and was acting a little weird. I didn't really think anything of it, we were getting on towards Regionals, and Kurt was getting anxious. We were competing against New Directions again, and we knew that they were doing original songs.

I didn't blame him for being nervous. He was scared that they were going to win, and that we would loose the chance to get to New York. I think really he was jut scared that he wouldn't be able to go on that backstage tour of WICKED that he's been talking about for weeks.

But anyway, he came in and was a little more secluded than usual, not even trying to get David and Wes to take his advice on songs and dancing in Warbler practice, and was distant in his classes. I knew something was up. So, I went to him. For those of you that know Kurt, you're calling me stupid right about now. For you who don't, well, what I did was a pretty bad idea. You DO NOT under any circumstances, touch Kurt's hair from behind. In fact, don't touch it from the front either. Just, stay away from it all together. And while you're at it, simply don't approach him when he's in one of his moods. But, being Dapper Blaine, the one who's always there, always the comforter, I went up to him, and to get his attention, I touched his hair.

Why? I really don't know either. But that was when things started to go down hill. We were in the Warbler's common room after practice, everyone else had left, and he was turned, gathering his things, ready to go home after a day of classes and rehearsal. I boarded, so I had time to spare. It was only 3:30.

'Hey Kurt?' He didn't answer, so that's when I went up to him. 'Kurt?'

'AH!' He jumped about 3 feet in the air, turned, and hit me. In the nose. Man he was strong! 'Oh! Blaine! I'm so sorry! I-I-'

'Kurt, it's okay. No harm done.' No harm done my ass. I was standing there holding my nose hoping that it wasn't bleeding. I took my hand away from my face and examined it. Nope, no blood. I was okay. 'Kurt, calm down.' He was hyperventilating at that point.

'I know, I know. You just startled me is all. What's up anyway?'

'Well, I wanted to know if you were okay. You've been acting a little weird all day.'

Kurt looked constipated. 'I'm _fine_ Blaine. Nothing to worry about.'

'You sure?' I wasn't really convinced. I've known him long enough that I know when he's lying. And he was lying.

'Yes I'm sure.'

'Okay...' I trailed off, hoping that he'd catch on and finally tell me what was going on in his head.

'Okay fine. I'll tell you. My dad-he came to me yesterday. I was getting toast, innocent toast!, and he started talking to me about...' Kurt looked around the room, assumingly to make sure that we were alone 'sex.' he whispered.

I laughed. I had to! He was so funny looking standing there, like he had just said a bad word. He looked so innocent and confused.

'Wait. THAT'S why you've been acting strangely? Because your father gave you the talk?'

'Well, he didn't just give me the talk. He gave me pamphlets. PAMPHLETS Blaine!'

Poor Kurt looked terrified. And I just kept on laughing. However, he wasn't amused at all. Nope, not one single bit.

'WHY are you laughing at all this Blaine? Do you enjoy seeing me flustered like this?' I shook my head. 'Well then, why?'

So...I-" Blaine tapered off with his story.

He was sitting in a room full of students at the Dalton Academy Legacy Parents Night. He and Kurt were both famous Warblers, getting married right after college when gay marriage had been made legal, and going to college together, and becoming famous in New York and LA alike. They were brought back, along with some others from different years to sing at Parent's Night. But tonight was different. Tonight was Blaine's first night actually as a parent. His and Kurt's son, Evrett, was a freshman at the school.

And as such, Kurt and Blaine were both brought back to sing. Blaine got a surprise when he got to the school. The Headmaster wanted to him to tell everyone the story of how he and Kurt got together.

All the legacy student's parents were telling one story about something life changing that happened on the Dalton grounds. The story of Kurt and Blaine was famous on campus anyway, so he might as well tell it.

All of a sudden, he felt an arm encircling his waist.

"He kissed me. He took me right there, grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me like his life depended on it. Then he pulled away, looked at my face and said-"

Blaine couldn't allow Kurt to tell his favorite part. "I said 'That face, the one you have on right now? That's the sexy face that you should put on every time we sing a sexy song. 'Cause that look is what's turning me on right now'" Blaine smiled and turned to look at his husband. "And it still does."

Blaine and Kurt both laughed, and Evrett, who was sitting with his friends in the front row of the auditorium, just shook his head in disgust. The rest of the group clapped and laughed along with the couple up front.

Blaine leaned over and whispered in his husband's ear, "And it always will".

The End


End file.
